


Methods

by thisislegit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji and Zoro have a way of deciding how things go down in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods

Zoro and Sanji had been romantically involved for a little while now. During the day they still bickered and occasionally fought, but the bickering was fond and the fighting still just as violent as they always were. The one place both of them refused to argue in was the bedroom, whether it be the single room on the Thousand Sunny Zoro managed to weasel out for them to share, or a hotel room on an island, Sanji and Zoro called a truce that no arguments would happen where they shared a bed. Any personal arguments were held in places like the kitchen when it was empty, the galley, and on rare days the shower.

After learning each other’s bodies, both the cook and the swordsman found they didn’t mind either to top or to bottom. However, being like two cats drenched in water and thrown into the same box at times, they found that in order to keep from butting heads over who does what if they were in the mood to do the same thing was to settle the argument through various ways.

The simplest way, and the cook’s favorite, was a simple game of rock, paper, scissors. Sanji learned from his years in the Baratie how to read someone’s arm movement before they threw down their hand, and the swordsman often picked scissors. After one of them won, usually Sanji, they would switch back and forth unless one of them wanted to break the pattern by topping on two different nights, or either party was hurt in a battle.

Speaking of battle, the other way of deciding who did what that night was Zoro’s favorite method called “The Take-Down Count”. When in a fight with multiple enemies, whoever took down more people than the other got to choose whether they wanted to top or not. Zoro being a wielder of three swords, having honed various techniques to take down large enemies and large amounts of enemies, almost always won this way. Sanji would whine a bit, but the whining would stop once the bedroom door was closed.

Another way to decide, Zoro and Sanji enjoyed immensely. They called it “Nakama Watching”. Basically both would watch their crew members interact for a few hours, listening and talking to them as usual, and then in private they’d exchange an event that was bound to happen for a person due to their circumstances. Whoever’s prediction was closest to any event that happened, whether or not it happened to the person intended, wins. This method was really more for fun than competition as it wasn’t entirely accurate, and roughly 60% of the time ended with one of them saying “okay you can top this time”.

Today Sanji bet Luffy would try to sneak some of Nami’s oranges, an act that was forbidden for every strawhat, because she had brought back with her an entire basket of citrus fruits that she won from a store raffle, so “she wouldn’t notice if a few had gone missing”. Zoro on the other hand bet that the tension between Franky and Robin was at a crest today, and that the giant robot would crack under the pressure while helping her add shelves to her library. Both shook hands on the agreement, and went off to do their regular routines. Laundry needed to be done, training had to be caught up on, and interactions were made on the regular.

By the end of the night, neither prediction had come true in the way expected. Luffy did steal from Nami, but not some of her oranges, he managed to sneak the special drink Sanji made for her when her back was turned using his rubber lungs to slurp from the straw as quickly as possible. He sat with a face full of bruises tied to the mast until dinner time. Franky did crack under pressure around Robin, but he actually cracked under pressure. A coil went conky in his arm while setting up the shelves, and the mechanics jammed, sending him to the infirmary and the workshop to get it fixed. Not enough cola that day he says.

Zoro and Sanji sat cross-legged in front of each other on the bed. Neither of them won, but neither of them had lost either.

“So, do you want to top tonight?” Sanji scratched the bit of stubble on his chin.

“I’d say let’s settle with rock, paper, scissors, but you always cheat.”

“Do not, you just need to stop picking scissors.”

Zoro grinned. “Want to just start making out and see where it goes?”

“Works for me.”

Honestly both would agree that the fourth method of just seeing where things go is the easiest to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> popped into my head right before sleep, no idea why, really easy to write this for some reason, enjoy, sorry for typos


End file.
